


it's 1am, too early for Christmas

by wordscantexpress



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bitch he doesn't im, Cute, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edited, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, SoRiku Week 2019, WIP, no beta we die like men, why did no one tell me Sora had brown eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: short ficlet of the first time Riku and Sora played with their wooden swordsOralternatively, why Sora was forever banned from Santa Claus' good list.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18





	it's 1am, too early for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> you know it's been a long time when you don't even know how to post a work anymore
> 
> also, hi, this is shit, thank you for reading.

It was suffocating at times. The gushes of hot air permeating the now distorted view of Destiny Island's seaside, the inmense heat wave produced by the harsh glare of sunshine now hitting skin and everything in its wake.

  
A strong but welcoming breeze of cool air through their faces. 

  
Sora laid in the towel his mother packed into his bag that morning, small limbs sprawled out, interlaced fingers now his makeshift pillow.

  
He sighed tiredly as the Sun's rays picked up, light shining heavy on his noggin, small dusts of condensation taking place at his nose bridge.

  
"Hey Sora!" 

  
_Riku_. 

  
A small figure stood before him, platinum hair falling against their cheeks as they angled his body to him. When Sora tried to look up to him, it was like almost as if a halo of illumination surrounded the older boy, unintentionally blocking the ongoing, but harsh impact of rays.

  
"Huh?" Interlaced fingers dropping from the back of head, gaze leveling as he planted his wobbling palms in heating sand. 

  
"I found our swords! We can be pirates now!" Speech rushed and with uncontained glee. His back prickled fiercely against the ongoing onslaught of heat, but he didn't care. 

  
He got to play with his _best friend_ , _Sora._

" _Really?_ " Caribbean blues widening in surprise, voice shot full of giddiness and wobbling elbows now supporting his weight completely. 

  
"Let's play, then!" Sora squealed, grin stretching on his face, instantly excited and standing upright next to the older boy.

  
Tanned pudgy arms reached out with grabby hands. Soft palms touched jagged wood, Riku's giving hands lessening their grip as the younger took the wooden sword on his own.

  
"Woaah, so cool Riku!" He looked up to his friend in awe, toothy grin adorning his cherub features.

"How you get 'em?" He flipped the object over clumsily with both hands, admiring the simple, yet rough craftsmanship.

  
"Not gonna say." Cool as a stick, serving a face of full nonchalance. Riku pulled his hands back to the top of his head, small teasing smirk on his sunburnt face.

  
A second passed as he gaped, not being able to find the right words before the brunnette realized, he _knew_ that voice; it was the voice Riku used when he was trying to _hide something_. 

  
"Wha- Riku!" He whined, hands flapping to his sides, wooden sword almost forgotten. Sora stared at his friend for a few seconds, trying to decipher this new puzzle.

  
Moments later, eyes opened in realization, he gasped, dropping the wooden article onto the crunching sand. Stubby little fingers quickly made way to his face, covering it.

  
"... Was it Santa?"

  
"Sora," He drawled, closing his eyes with a pout.

  
_Santa was stealing his thunder!_

  
"Santa isn't real!" He exclaimed, tone equal parts condescending and amused. 

"Hey, you take that back!" The smaller's voice pitching at the beginning of his words. His cheeks heated, frown up with an unforgiving glare. 

"P-plus, last year he ate aaaaaall the cookies I left him!" He started, rambling because _Santa Claus was real_ and Riku was just being a _big meany_.

"And, and, he gave me the _exact_ present I wanted, without me even sayin' nothing!" 

The silent ' _take that, Riku'_ went unsaid. He huffed, turning his head, still slightly miffed but proudly smiling. 

  
_Yeah, he served Riku right!_

  
"Those were probably your parents, y'know." 

  
His world turned upside down for moment.

  
"No way Riku, _you lie_!" He _screeched_ , arms up and defensive, tanned chubby skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, just about ready for a fight. 

  
"No, I'm not," he stated, deadpan. Sora could be such a child, sometimes.

"Buuut, if you win this fight dear ol' fellow, well then _maybe_ Santa really is real,"

"You're on!" The brunette reached down and picked up his wooden sword, copying poses he'd only seen on movies or figurines he owned.

  
Riku smiled, snickering. He _always_ won their games.

**Author's Note:**

> first kh fic. imma welcome myself into this heavenly death. it's 1am. ive been obsessed and wanting to write something for a while now and soriku week is like 3 weeks in I'm going to pretend I'm normal bye
> 
> can't believe it's a kid fic but oh well thanks Aqua, your cool. find me @ twitter as zeecantexpress! and if you'd like, have a coffee with me :)


End file.
